fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Justine Lore
|mark_location = Upper back (it was dark red)|occupation = Edolas Queen|previous_occupation = S-Class Mage|team = -|previous_team = Raijinshu|partner(s) = -|previous_partner(s) = Freed Justine, Mystogan, Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy|base_of_operations = Fairy Tail Building (former), Edolas Royal Castle|status = Active|relatives = Lidia Vasilev (Mother) Ygo Vasilev(father) Camus Lore (granfather) Amber Lore (grandmother) Rufus Lore (Younger brother) Mystogan (husband) Sophia Lore (daughter) Elliot Lore (son) Arthur Lore (son)|counterpart = -|magic = Space Creation Magic Eye Thought Projection Illusion Magic Telekinesis Teleportation Magic|weapons = -}}Justine Lore (ジャスティン・ロア, Jasutin Roa) is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and former member of Crime Sorcière. She currently stays in Edolas with her husband, Mystogan and their youngest son Arthur Lore. After leaving her original guild, she's gained fame as a "Traveler" (旅行, Ryokō) due to her habit of not staying in one location for longer than few days. Appearance Justine is a middle-height blonde woman with dark gray eyes that are naturally dim due to her being physically blind. When she uses Magic Eye, they regain their gleam, though. There are also expansive scars on her chest, upper-stomach and back that she had since she got almost killed by a demon. During years she gained more scars: one on her neck, one on the arm and a few smaller ones on her thighs. When she was a member of Fairy Tail, Justine wore long red coat with holes revealing her shoulders and with golden finishes on the edges of the material. She also had a golden guild mark sewn on it in the exact same place she had her tattoo - her upper back. Underneath, she wore a black body-suit or black top and clingy shorts. After leaving the guild, she switched her favourite red coat to a pair of baggy pants and a dark travel coat and when she joined Crime Sorcière, the travel coat got switched to their customary blue cape. What's interesting, is that she still wears a black body-suit underneath her clothes and she never wore boots other than high-heeled ladies' high-boots. The other thing that has changed in her appearance is her hairstyle. When she was a part of Fairy Tail, she kept her hair short, but after leaving the guild she let it grow longer and began tying it on her neck. Personality When she was a child, Justine was pretty lively and curious of the world surrounding her. She also treasured closeness of her family members (that were Rufus and their grandfather) and kept their safety over her own. After their grandfather passed away and Justine got separated from her younger brother, she closed herself for new contacts and opened a little after some time of being Fairy Tail's member. While being a teenager and a part of Raijinshu, Justine was very energetic and loud. She could make fun of exactly everything and often provoked other mages in search of a fight. She got angered easily and kept grudges for quite some time. When she became an S-Class though, she started to behave more maturely and noticeably calmed down. She stopped looking for fights on every step and actually grew to love calamity. After leaving Raijinshu, Justine distanced herself a little from other guild members and although she talked with whomever said something to her, she didn't search for contact with other people, because she already had Mystogan, whom she enjoyed being with most of the time. When Mystogan became a king of Edolas, Justine closed herself completely for any contact and soon left the guild. She is said to smile very rarely after that and doesn't talk until there's something she has to say. She's a person that just doesn't know how to deal with things that cause her pain and will rather close herself for any feelings that search for anything that would make her feel better. While she knows that she's a strong mage, she's pretty insecure when it's about her as a person. She believes that she is unable to make proper bond with other human and keep them close. (it actually started when she and Rufus were parted and developed through her reckless decisions of leaving those close for her) What is a constant part of her character is her imulsiveness. She may be highly intelligent, but often makes reckless decisions based on her emotions and that often gets her in trouble. History Justine Lore has grown up with her younger brother Rufus Lore under the care of their grandfather in a forest close to Diamant - a mercantile city in a country neighbouring with Fiore. They met with other people once a year in spring - when their grandfather took them to this exact city to buy plants and things they couldn't make by themselves in the woods. When Justine was seven, she learned how to conjure magic and she created her Space Creation which depended on her imagination and reserves of magical energy she had. At first it was taking great ammounts of energy, making her drained after just one spell and it was much less powerful. Six years later her and Rufus' grandfather fell into an unknown illness and after few weeks of fighting, died. The next day the two children packed themselves and left the burning cottage far behind themselves, going for their first and last journey together. They travelled throught their country and stopped just by the border in a city called Fin. The next day however, this city got attacked and destroyed by demons. Justine had been already a pretty strong mage at that time which meant she could fight on par with a demon like them. However, she had a weakness for electricity and she still didn't have full control over magic energy she was using which was the reason she almost died at that time, since her second enemy threated her with lightning bolts. That is when a Fairy Tail soon to be S-Class Mage saved her life and brought her to the guild, where miss Porlyusica treated her injuries. After that the blonde joined Fairy Tail, deciding to repay her debt to lightning dragon slayer and find Rufus. She was the first one to stick to Laxus just before Raijinshu was born. A little before that though, she build herself a magic hause in the middle of a forest with a little of Laxus' help. When she is 16, she gets picked to take part in S-class exam due to her going on some missions by herself only (and by some miracle not destroying anything :'3). She picks Freed Justine to be her partner in this trial in which they have to fight Ivan Dreyar, which isn't an easy task, but they eventually manage to impress the S-class mage with their teamwork and powers enough for him to let them pass. They finish the second part of the exam very quickly thanks to Justine's Magic Eye ability. After obtaining an S-Rank, Justine goes on a lone S-Ranked mission to defend a small city that has been bullied by a Dark Guild. She meets there a 14 year old Mystogan, who stopps a lightning attack before it reaches Jus and helps her in the battle. She asks him wheter he's that guy, Erza once told story about and he explains that even though his name's indeed Jellal, he's not this Jellal that she's talking about and confirms Justine's quick conclusion (which was a joke) that he's from another dimension. She gets all hyped and proposes to him that he joined Fairy Tail, but he rejects it at that time and Justine comes back to Magnolia and goes back to going on missions with Raijinshu. Since then, she participates in every S-class exam as an examiner and in year X782 she lets Mystogan pass, the first part of the trial, quickly recognising him due to her Magic Eye ability, which she hides from him untill their fight is deemed finished. Then, she congratulates him on his developement since their last meeting and scolds him for trying to put her to sleep before he reached her. Not long after this exam, Justine gets into argument with Laxus over his obsession with power, which results in big damage to a poor forest, the Raijinshu is staying at and addition in scars on Justine's body. She leaves the Thunder God Tribe in the process and comes back to guild much to everyone's surprise. After that she goes on some missions by herself and when she is coming back to guild after one of them, she meets Mystogan again. Justine makes him accompany her on one mission and then they part again and again go on a mission together and after some time are very rarely going on missions without the other's company, which is rather comfortable for Jus, since her sight is getting worse and worse by time and she can't pick missions anymore, because she just can't read the requests. During the time they spend together, the two grow closer to each other and after a long inner war, Justine makes a move to change their friendship into something more. A little after theim becoming a couple, they go on a mission to free a big village (Fleur) from constant attacks of bandits on which they encounter two Second Generation Dragon Slayers: Sarah and Iburi Shinya. The bandits are revealed to be a dark guild called White Snake and the Dragon Slayers happen to be part of their top mages. Justine fights both of the slayers, while Mystogan takes care of the rest of the elite and they lock the beaten up Dark Mages in a spell, Justine casts, waiting for the Council to get a hold of the criminals. Unfortunately at the night there is a storm that startles Jus and weakens her spell that the Dragon Slayers manage to break and flee to a destination known only to themselves. Phantom Lord arc During Fairy Tail's war against Phantom Lord, Justine and Mystogan defeat all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions unbeknownst to their guildmates, but she doesn't accompany him when he visits Fairy Tail after they win the figh. Mainly because she suffers from mayor Magic Deficiency Disease that she gained because of her casting a very powerful spell that shielded her from getting hit by her opponents' lightning and holy magic and allowed her to defeat them. They later take another mission and once again disappear to fulfil the quest and search for more Anima portals to close. Battle of Fairy Tail arc The next time the two arrive in Magnolia is during Laxus' attempted takeover of Fairy Tail, which he calls the "Battle of Fairy Tail". Justine confronts the Thunder Dragon Slayer in Kardia Cathedral, demanding he came back to his senses and stopped the farse. She can't convince him though and both her and Mystogan have to fight Laxus, who claims to want to know which of them is the strongest mage in the guild (in which request he disregards Justine due to her weaknes when it came to lightning magic and both Erza and Gildarts), making Jus call him a total buffon and throw black holes at him. The fight attracts the attention of Natsu and Erza, who arrive at the cathedral to confront Laxus. That's when the Thunder Dragon Slayer blasts Mystogan's mask off and that makes Justine lower her guard, because of which Laxus manages to hit her with his thunders and knock her out. After telling Erza, he's not the Jellal she knows, Mystogan teleports himself and Justine out of the cathedral without much more explanation. After Laxus' defeat, Justine attends Fairy Tail's Fantasia parade with Mystogan but in contrast to him actually takes part in it, creating illusions of ancient animals and moving plants that accompany the rest of the parade. This time the two stay in Magnolia, because Justine's still weak after Laxus beat her and it'd be just dangerous to go on a mission in such a shape. They stay in her house (like every time they are in the city) at that time. Edolas arc Justine watches from afar Mystogan's reunion with Wendy and later joins him and the Dragon Slayers in Edolas, much to her partner's displeasure, because she's still weakened from her encounter with Laxus in Battle of Fairy Tail. To ease his mind, Justine avoids any encounters with Edolas' warriors but when she searches for Anima portal that would be large enough to send Fairy Tail back on Earthland, she encounters two guards that happen to be counterparts of Sarah and Iburi and she has to fight them in order to continue her search. When she finally manages to get rid of her opponents, she feels the Anima suck magic from Edolas and quickly moves to where she senses Mystogan fighting with Natsu. She catches up to her partner just when the Anima starts to suck her in as well and asks him to come with her, seing that she has an enormous stack of magic that wouldn't allow her to stay in Edolas. Due to the exceed not hearing the whole conversation between Lily and Mystogan, the prince stands in situation when he has to pick between Justine or thouusands of counting on him people. Jus senses the problem immediately and tells him that after all it's alright that they got separated and that they would either move on or find a way to meet again. He doesn't really believe it, but Justine just kisses him and sents her magic flying to disappear with the last remains of magic from Edolas before she changes her mind. Later on she is found by Erza sitting in a forest, drenched from rain and when asked by Titania about what happened that she seemed so upset, Justine just teleports to her house in forest. Tenrou Island arc Justine tries to move on by taking some missions, seeking few of the members' closeness (mainly Erza, whom she considered her best friend among girls) but finding it too hard to focus on fighting, she makes a decision of leaving Fairy Tail not long before the next S-class exam comes in the view. She tells this one morning to Mira and Erza but she doesn't give them the reason for this sudden decision and doesn't change her mind when they try to convince her to stay. When Justine's already left Magnolia, it doesn't take long for Mira to actually find the reason in the happenings in Edolas due to Justine spending most of her time with Mystogan and she suspects (which is truth) that they must have been romantically involved. After that Justine begins a long journey to put her thoughts in some endurable order, promising herself to come back when she'll be fine once again. Grand Magic Games arc Hearing rumours about Acknologia's appearing and Tenrou's destroying, Justine feels guilty for leaving the guild, because she's sure she had enough magic energy to teleport them all far away from the island just before it got swipped away. Due to this, Justine decides to repent by finding a way to defeat Acknologia and Zeref and hunting down Dark Guilds that had anything to do with them. A year passes in which Justine scrosses her path with Council enough times to gain their attention and since fighting any guilds and hunting down seemingly unharming citizens is illegal, she became wanted. Eventually, after a fight with mages that were sent to catch her, she encounters the newly formed Crime Sorcière that offers her to join them. She asks them what are their aims and hearing they want to destroy Zeref and anything related to him, she agrees to the offer and from then on is a full-fledged member of Crime Sorcière. In the year X791, five days before the start of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy and Justine send an anonymous message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives at the other end of the bridge, Ultear uses her Arc of Time to rebuild the bridge, making it possible for the group to cross it. Once the group crosses, the members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves, and they have a brief reunion before they ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magic Power surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their own Magic Power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their magical containers, allowing them to tap into their Second Origin. Justine watches Ultear perform her Magic on Natsu and asked by Gray how the hell it happened that she became a member of Crime Sorcière, she tells him that it'd be too long of a story to tell and jokes that he should rather thing of the "upcoming torture" than unnecesarry things. The four leave the site later that night after the Fairy Tail Mages have undergone Ultear's treatment. When they're walking, Meredy comments on how Justine didn't want to tell her old guildmate anything and said mage closes her eyes, muttering clearly embarrassed that she didn't feel like it and they'll know it earlier or later. They camp out somewhere where Meredy and Ultear comment on how bad Jellal's lie about having a fiancée is and when he explains why he actually lied, Justine scoffs, calling him an idiot and excuses herself for a walk. Before the games Justine helps Jellal with his disguise as Mystogan, telling him how he should act and adding all kinds of other useful information. She then "watches" games with Ultear and Meredy from afar, getting what is happening thanks to her eye ability and women's comments and when the two work on stopping Jellal from dropping his disguise, she hardly contains her laughter much to later annoyance of the man, when he learns about it. During the games she already knows that one of the top mages in Sabertooth is her younger brother (due to his earlier performance in the previous games), but she avoids contact at all cost, deciding that firstly, she'd probably cause a fight because of how much of an arsehole he became and secondly, she is afraid of how would their reunion go. tba Magic and Abilities Magic Eye (マジックアイ, Majikkuai): Justine's primary Eye Magic that allows her to see the tides of Ethernano around her and the flows of magic in her opponents. She uses this magic all of the time to see like a bat sees with help of ultrasounds - she lets some of her magic float around her and sees how it bends over obstacles like rocks or chairs. While fighting, Magic Eye can come in handy with deducing the type of Justine's opponent's magic which makes it easier for her to fight them. Space Creation (空間生成, Kūkan seisei) is a Caster Lost Magic that requires a lot of Magic Power to work. It is a magic that allows the user to alter the area around them in any way their imagination allows them or create a whole different dimention that lasts for a specific ammount of time, as long as it doesn't demand more magic energy than the mage has in stock. * Black Holes (ブラックホール, Burakkuhōru): Justine extends her arm at the opponent and a black circles appear around them stopping them in track with the force of their gravity. They also suck in magic of attacks that require physical contact between its user and the opponent (like a kind of slaying magic that gathers ex. around the fist). * Justine can alter the area around her to some extend. From changing the laws like force of gravitation, to changing the air into liquid to covering the land with lava and volcanic ashes. In order to do so though, she has to make kind of a "crack" in the "dimention" as she calls it. This ability is unnamed, athough is reffered by some as World Alternation (世界交代, Sekai kōtai) * World Creation (世界の作成, Sekai no sakusei): Justine's magic envelops her and her opponents in a form of a bubble that disappears with them from the original battlefield. Then, whole new surroundings made from her magic apper, including plants and animals that can attack her opponent. In such a new dimention, Justine can use elemental and other types of magic due to her having a whole control over created world. She uses this ability only when she fights a very strong opponent, because it drains a lot of her energy and it lasts only a certain ammount of time. Teleportation Magic (瞬間の魔法 Shunkan no Mahō): This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. While merged with Justine's Space Creation abilities, this type of magic is even more effective and allows to move many people pretty far in distance in very short ammount of time. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Justine is capable of creating Thought Projection of herself and is very skilled at doing so since her projection can wear a different attire than the original and is capable of using part of Justine's spells. Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages like the Ten Wizard Saints or Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. Justine learned this magic from her grandfather that was a master in such kind of spells. She can't create very complicated illusions, but smaller ones like fake animals, plants or little blasts of some kind of "magic" (like an illusion of fire). Trivia * Justine's allergic to dogs' fur. * When she was 13, her sight started worsening and by the age of 20 she was fully blind. * Originally, Justine was supposed to be Lamia Scale's mage that used pretty powerful illusion magic only, but due to a certain role play, she turned the way she's now. * Her biggest weakness are lightnings and holy magic that blind her Magic Eye. She also fears storms. * She's not very fond of sweets but likes bitter-sweet chocolate a lot. * Her favourite flowers are daisies. * She gets drunk easly, so she doesn't drink often. * She has obsession with cats and even had one when she was 17. Category:ForestHunterMajrach Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters